Somewhere Out There
by LucasVN
Summary: Looking up at the sky, he thought of that pretty femme he had seen so long ago. Was she thinking of him the same what he was thinking of her? OC-centric piece.


_This is my first attempt at writing with OCs. The OCs here are Axle and Magnia, who belong to the talented AleximusPrime over on deviantART. This is set in the middle of his ongoing fanfic being posted on dA, but can be read as a standalone piece. _

_The inspiration was the song "Somewhere Out There" from the movie An American Tail._

* * *

><p>It was a warm night in Detroit. A layer of clouds hung over the city, looking like a dull orange ceiling from reflected light. The shape of Sumdac Tower stuck out prominently in the skyline, standing like a sentinel among the smaller skyscrapers. The Detroit River could be seen in the distance, glistening faintly from the light reflected off of it.<p>

All this could be seen from the vantage point that Axle had on top on the abandoned factory where he now resided with the five other Autobots that had come to Earth before he had. Since his arrival, Axle had taken quite a liking to this organic planet and its culture, even playing games with Bumblebee. His life had never seemed more exciting… yet, something was still missing.

That missing thing was Magnia. The beautiful femme from boot camp. She had always commanded his attention, and she still had a place in his spark. And now, here on a distant planet, he was thinking of her again. Oh, how he wanted to be with her again!

The clouds above began to break apart, eventually revealing Earth's moon. As Axle gazed up at the moon, he was reminded of an earth movie he'd watched several days before. While it was over 100 earth years old, it was apparently still loved by many people years later. It was a good story, but what had caught his attention the most was a song heard midway through it, sung by two young mice, and again at the end of the movie, this time apparently by professional singers. The song fit his current situation perfectly, so much s that he was still having trouble processing it. He'd obtained a copy of the professional version from Earth's internet, and now, looking up at Earth's moon, Axle was reminded of the version heard in the movie.

He started playing the track inside his head, and as the vocals started, Axle looked up at the moon, and sang along.

"_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight,_

_Someone's thinking of me, and loving me, tonight."_

"_Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer,_

_That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there._

_And even though I know how far apart we are, _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star."_

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_It helps to think we're sleeping under the same big sky…"_

"_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through,_

_Then we'll be together, somewhere out there, _

_Out where dreams come true…"_

* * *

><p>Magnia sat against her beached cruiser, looking at the planet which this moon she was on apparently orbited. She knew nothing about it other than the fact that Axle was somewhere on it, and that there apparently was a conflict on in, judging from the large explosion she had witnessed earlier. As she looked, she started to wonder about him. Was he thinking about her like she was thinking of him?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And even though I know how far apart we are, <em>

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star."_

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_It helps to think we're sleeping under the same big sky…"_

"_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through,_

_Then we'll be together, somewhere out there, _

_Out where dreams come true…"_

After the song ended, Axle continued to gaze at the moon. Listening to it, he started having thoughts. _Is she close by?_

No, that seemed too good to be true. But as he lay there, the idea kept coming back, time and time again. He was annoyed by this at first, but slowly realized it might mean something. As he drifted off into a light recharge, he concluded what it might mean.

_Maybe she is near…_

* * *

><p><em>Maybe he is thinking of me. <em>The thought seemed too good to be true, but it was so strong, Magnia couldn't forget it. As she drifted off into a recharge, she smiled, knowing they would be reunited soon.


End file.
